Revisionist History 2x01 Raindrops Keep Falling
by Fate Believer
Summary: Second in a series. Sometimes the smallest details make the most significance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revisionist History 2x01 Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

Author: Fate Believer

Summary: Second in the Revisionist series. A look at how the episode could have gone.

Pairing: M/D C/B mentions of A/D

Rating: M

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. They are just merely being borrowed for entertainment purposes. ABC and Shonda Rhimes still hold the rights to them.

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first story! I'll most certainly keep writing as long as I know people will read them. Also, I like Addison. I refuse to paint her as a card carrying bitch. She's a woman who has made mistakes, making her human just like everyone else.

Something about Seattle Grace was different as Meredith and Derek entered. Derek, who normally paid no attention to his surroundings had even picked up on it. They were getting strange looks from the staff. Sometimes downright dirty looks. He waited until they were in the elevator before he said anything.

" Okay, that wasn't just me picking up on that out there was it , " he asked, confused.

" No. There's definitely something weird going on around here, " Meredith agreed.

Resolving not to think about it, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head as they reached the fourth floor. The doors opened. Derek narrowed his eyes. Standing in front of them was none other than Satan herself.

" Addison. What are you doing here , " his greeting was anything but friendly.

He and Meredith stepped off the elevator, his hand resting at the small of her back. He noticed she didn't look to happy at that moment either.

" Well, you'd know if you bothered to return any one of my phone calls ," he saw her eyes going back and forth between himself and Meredith.

He didn't say anything.

" Hi. I'm Addison Sheperd , " she stuck her hand out to Meredith and he gave Meredith credit for coolly accepting it.

" You must be the woman whose sleeping with my husband , " Addison continued on.

Meredith didn't appear fazed by Addison's statement.

" From what I hear, he's your soon to be ex husband , " Meredith countered.

Addison raised an eyebrow. Derek smiled in spite of himself. Clearly, she wasn't expecting that.

" Derek, I've really got to go find Cristina. Page me when you get the chance okay, " Meredith leaned up and kissed his cheek before taking off down the hallway.

Sometimes, she really did surprise him.

Meredith was fuming as she took off to find Cristina. She was still mad as hell at Derek, but now she was even more pissed. He tells her on the night Addison decides to show up? Not to mention apparently the entire freakin' hospital knew about it. Oh, she might be pissed at Derek, but there was no way that she was going to allow Addison to see that their relationship was less than perfect. She imagined she would have felt differently if she didn't know that Addison had cheated on Derek.

According to Derek, Addison broke him, but she , Meredith , had glued him back together again. No way in hell was she going to allow Addison to break him again. It was ironic that she was so angry at him, yet so willing to protect him from the very thing that had her so angry to begin with. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she stopped by a nurse's station to page Cristina. The nurse shot her a dirty look. Meredith narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Ten minutes later she was heading across the street to Joe's, where Cristina had been all along.

She was sitting with George at the bar, both of them staring off into space. She pulled a barstool beside Cristina and motioned for Joe to get her a shot of tequila. She could most certainly use it right now.

" Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most. I'll win. I always win , " Meredith greeted them.

"You don't wanna play with me, " Cristina warned.

"Oh I do. I'll even go first. Derek is married, " Meredith chirped brightly before knocking back another shot. She watched, amused, as George spit his beer out, some of it coming out of his nose.

"George, beer is dripping from your nostrils , " Cristina stated the obvious.

George took off in the direction of the bathroom.

" Told ya I'd win , " Meredith smirked as she looked over at her friend.

" You didn't win , " Cristina took a swig of her beer.

" Did you hear me? I said Derek was married and to top it off, apparently the Mrs. is going to be working with us. Nothing you say could top that , " Meredith finished off her third shot.

" I'm pregnant, " was all Cristina said.

" Okay you win, " Meredith conceded.

Which is right about the time they both looked over to see Joe collapse.

" Okay, so maybe Joe wins , " Cristina said as they hurried to their feet and moved behind the bar.

Addison stood across from him, arms folded and eyebrows raised, as if waiting for some kind of explanation. Like he owed her one. He decided to take the direct approach.

" Addison. What are you doing here , " he repeated his question from earlier.

" Your hair is different, " she mused out loud.

" A lot of things are different, " he informed her harshly.

" It's longer. I like it. It's very Russell Crowe.

Derek rolled his eyes.

" What are you doing here, " he asked again.

" What are you doing here? You just pick up and leave everything, your house, your practice, your friends. You had a life in Manhattan, "

" Had ," he agreed with her.

" And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle...she seems sweet , " Addison baited him.

His eyes flashed with anger as he addressed her.

" Go home, good night , " he said coldly as he went to move past her.

" She's young. That whole wide-eyed "ooh, he's a brain surgeon" thing happening, but still sweet. Which is what you were going for, right? The anti-Addison, " she called out to him.

" If you came here to win me back, you can forget about it, " Derek turned to look at her.

" I did. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed, and make you realize you can't live without me. Relax, Derek, I'm here for work. I'm helming the T.T.S. case you guys admitted last week. And after Richard's briefing... , " Addison informed him.

" Richard knew you were coming out here, " Derek's voice was laced with surprise and just a touch of anger.

" Richard asked me to come out here. Didn't he tell you, " Addison asked innocently, the expression on her face telling him she knew damn well Richard hadn't said anything about it.

" No, he didn't ," he responded, barely controlling the fury that was threatening to escape.

" Hmm, surprise, " Addison smirked as she walked past him, stopping to whisper in his ear. "The hair though, you knew I always had a thing for Russell Crowe. "

He resisted the urge to yell after her as she walked away.

Meredith and Cristina paced the hallways of Seattle Grace's ER nervously. Joe had just been brought in and both of them were worried. They had tried to figure out the problem while someone called 911. The best they could figure was heart attack. Now, they waited anxiously to find out what was wrong with their friend. Knowing that he was in good hands though, they continued their conversation from earlier.

" All right. Details. You're pregnant? What are you gonna do, " Meredith whispered to Cristina.

" Well, you know what happens to pregnant interns. I'm not switching to vagina squad or spending my life popping zits. I'm too talented, surgery's my life, " Cristina told her quietly, eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening.

" Which begs the question...who are you sleeping with, " Meredith asked.

" Just a guy."

" That's all I get? You can't just bring something like this up and expect me to drop it."

" Well watch me, " Cristina spotted Izzy and George over by Joe's room and she headed towards them. Izzy looked confused to see Meredith trailing behind her.

" What are you doing back here? Don't you have a date with McDreamy, " Izzy asked.

Meredith chuckled humorlessly.

" Iz, I think you may be the only person in this hospital that doesn't know, "

" Know what , " Derek's voice came from behind Izzy and Meredith rolled her eyes.

" Nevermind, " Derek seemed to realize what she was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My computer has been hateful and Works keeps eating what I write when I try to save it. This is literally the third time I've written this chapter.

Addison Forbes Montgomery- Sheperd did not like to lose. She didn't like to be second best to anyone or anything. In this situation, she knew she wasn't even in the game. Derek had made that glaringly obvious, as had his intern. When Richard had called to ask her to consult on this case, she'd been excited. That had faded when he told her that Derek was involved with an intern. Oh, not just any intern though. Meredith Grey, daughter of living legend, Ellis Grey. Derek most certainly didn't do anything halfway.

So it had been with a heavy heart that she had packed a bag, complete with divorce papers, and headed to Seattle. As a rule, Addison hated Seattle. It rained constantly and she didn't like the rain. It somehow seemed fitting that it was raining when her plane touched down. Dreary weather to match her miserable mood. She went to the hospital first to check on the patient she was to do a consult on and to see Richard.

She had asked for Derek, but was told he had already left for the evening. She had casually mentioned to the nurse that if she saw Derek, to let him know his wife was looking for him. The nurse's eyes widened and she knew what Richard had said about him and Meredith was indeed true. Apparently though, Derek had failed to mention to _anyone_ that he was married. She had watched the nurse scurry off to tell her friends.

An hour later she was satisfied that the entire hospital knew about it. It would serve him right for not answering the phone when she called. It would serve him even more right when his little intern heard the news. Briefly, she wondered if he had even bothered to tell her. She didn't have to wonder long, because as she was going to catch the elevator up to the next floor, out stepped Meredith and Derek. Derek had his arms around, kissing the top of her head. Neither one of them had noticed her.

She thought that might have been what pissed her off so badly. The fact that even before she slept with Mark, Derek had never seemed to notice her anymore. When they finally moved to get off the elevator, he noticed her then and she saw his eyes narrow. Oh she had fun messing with him. What she didn't expect was for Meredith to have a backbone. She didn't even flinch when Addison said she must be the woman sleeping with her husband. Damn. So she knew about her.

It had been in that moment though that Addison decided that she might actually like this girl. She was fully prepared to hate her because Addison didn't like weak people. People who backed down and ran from arguments irritated her. Meredith Grey had already impressed her by dishing back what Addison had put out there. Not to mention that when she had gone to leave, she had made it very clear she wasn't at all threatened by Addison.

Addison took that as a challenge.

Derek wanted to do nothing else but go home and go to bed. He was exhausted after going over the charts were Joe was concerned. Meredith had opted out of the stand-still surgery, which had disappointed him. He understood her reasons though. She had a lot on her mind and more importantly, she really didn't want to operate on her friend. The arrival of Addison most certainly hadn't helped their evening. Now, he was glad he had told her when he did. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened had he not told her.

He was a bit surprised to find her waiting for him in the lobby. Rumors were flying rampant around the hospital and he had expected her to catch a ride home with George or Izzy. So he was pleasantly surprised she had waited for him. As he approached her, sitting there with her head propped up in one hand, he realized she was asleep. He loved to watch her sleep. It was the only time she looked like she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. He dropped his bag at his feet and squatted in front of her. He noticed people were watching and he rolled his eyes.

" Meri ," he whispered as he reached out and touched her arm softly.

" I wasn't sleeping , " she muttered as her eyes opened and she yawned sleepily.

He laughed and extended his hand to pull her to her feet.

" If you say so, Doctor. Come on let's get you home. I highly doubt that chair is too comfortable , " he smiled at her.

She took his hand and they headed out to the parking lot. He opened the car door for her and she slid in , reaching over to unlock his door. It was a habit she had. She always seemed to forget he had a keyless entry. For some reason, he found it oddly endearing. He got in beside her and they sat there for a moment. He put the key in the ignition and then he turned to her.

" Meredith , I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to show up here , " he apologized, reaching over to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes.

She yawned again before she answered.

" I figured that much. Can we just go home now though? All I want to do is sleep. "

He smiled at her, started up the car and they headed home.

Breakfast in the Grey household the next morning was awkward to say the least. At least for everyone besides Meredith and Derek, who went about business as usual. Izzy and George stared at them oddly, a mixture of shock and curiosity. Derek read the paper while he ate and Meredith was still attempting to wake up. No one spoke except for Derek and Meredith. Her roommates apparently had nothing to say. It was halfway through her bowl of cereal that Meredith dropped the spoon annoyed. Derek glanced at her over the edge of the newspaper, but saw her annoyance wasn't directed at him.

" Okay. So here's the thing. What happens in this house, in my bed, is my business. Yes, I know about Addison. So you have two options, you can stop with the judgment and go about your day or you can sit there and glare all morning. Whichever one you choose doesn't bother me in the slightest. However, if you had simply asked, I would have told you that Derek and his wife are seperated , " Meredith looked at them.

Both ducked their heads down and muttered apologies. She heard Derek chuckle behind the newspaper. She promptly threw a bagel at him. Izzy and George muffled their own laughter. Derek looked up at her with a pout on his face.

" You shut up. You don't get to laugh , " Meredith stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

" So now that you know...can we please stop with the awkward silence thing , " she looked to her roommates who both nodded.

Breakfast at the Grey household returned to normal.

Derek and Meredith entered the hospital that morning as if the day before never happened. They ignored the questioning looks and the whispers going on around them. The elevator ride was the most interesting. They stood there chatting about their plans for the evening, while everyone else remained absolutely silent, watching them with fascinated curiosity. When they reached the fourth floor, Derek gave her a devilish smirk and she looked almost fearful. Without giving anyone around them a second glance, he captured her lips in a short, but searing kiss that left her dazed.

" Have a good morning, Dr. Grey , " he said over his shoulder as he took off to check on his patients.

Meredith quickly took off in the other direction, her ears catching the shocked whispers of the people who had been in the elevator with them. He would pay for that.

She ran to the locker room and changed into her scrubs quickly, thankful that it was only her in there. Then, she took off to go get her assignments for the morning. Bailey gave her an odd look as she approached, but said nothing.

" Okay , everyone. Here's your assignments for today. Yang, you're with Dr. Burke. Karev and Stevens, you're in the pit. O'Malley you're with Sheperd and Grey..." Bailey's eyes got wide and Meredith braced herself for what was coming.

" Grey, you've been requested by Dr. Montgomery-Sheperd , " Bailey sounded stunned.

Izzy, George and Cristina all shot her sympathetic looks. Alex merely grinned.

" How's that for karma? The wife requests the mistress , " Alex said obnoxiously.

Meredith shot him a dirty look and trudged off to find the She-Devil.

" So I hear congratulations are in order , " Derek called out to Dr. Burke as he headed down the stairs.

" Don't sweat it, Sheperd. I'll only be your boss for a couple of days , " Burke didn't slow down.

" I'm well aware of Richard's recovery time. I was the one who operated on him, remember " Derek replied innocently.

" I do. You operated, he survived and chose me to take over while recruiting your wife , " Burke replied smugly.

" Clearly he has brain damage , " Derek deadpanned.

" Or is it your ex-wife? I'm a little fuzzy on that , " Burke had stopped to look at him, a glint of amusement in his eye.

Derek sighed and set down the chart he was looking at.

" We're separated, " he informed him.

" Sorry to interrupt , " he saw Addison coming down the hall towards them and he managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

" Dr. Burke , " she greeted.

" You're never interrupting , " Burke looked at Addison, pleased.

" She's always interrupting , " Derek argued.

" I just wanted to make sure that Dr. Burke secured the - , " Addison's voice somehow became Meredith's. He looked to his right to see Meredith coming to stand beside him.

" The intern you requested. He did , " Meredith finished for her.

Burke looked at Meredith, then at Addison, before finally looking at Derek.

It was in that moment Derek realized that Preston Burke just might hate him.

Derek looked between the two women and he fought the urge not to groan. He had to get out of there. Dropping a quick kiss to Meredith's cheek he took off in the other direction calling over his shoulder that he would see her at lunch.

" Coward , " she called out to his retreating back.

Addison and Meredith stared each other down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It occured to me when writing this chapter I wanted to take this series into a different direction. I like Addison and I like Meredith. I think they could have a very comical friendship. Addy has too much self respect to try and hold on to a man who isn't in love with her anymore. So from here on out. Addison and Meredith are going to be friends in my world. It may seem OOC, but I like wrting a friendship between the two. Not to mention it would drive Derek insane. I don't want Addy to be looked at like the woman who came in and stole McDreamy away. I want her to be happy, thriving, and funny. She's at her best then.

Addison was pleased. For the better part of the day, she had managed to avoid Derek, who she knew was probably ready to lobotomize her. She and Meredith had maintained a level of professionalism, even managed to get along, and laugh at all the strange looks they had been getting all morning long. She had never liked being looked at with pity, so they had made the best of the situation.

She wasn't surprised to see that Meredith was a good doctor. After all, this was Ellis' Grey's daughter. It was in her observations of her that she realized that the person hardest on Meredith was in fact Meredith herself. That was something Addison could relate too. That was what had driven her to defend Meredith so ferociously when their patient attacked her intern, implying Meredith was homewrecker. She had simply explained to the woman that she had in fact cheated on her husband first and if anyone was the wronged woman, it would be Meredith. Then she told her to apologize.

Gossip apparently was the nurse's favorite past time here and once Addison excused herself from her patients room, she headed to the nurse's station. The women were overwhelmingly nice to her and she asked them who had been checking on her patient. The response was given up eagerly. She gathered them all around and informed them in no uncertain terms that if she _ever_ caught them discussing a doctor's personal life with a patient again, she would make sure they were suspended.

Addison Montgomery-Sheperd really didn't like being pitied.

Meredith had been surprised to hear Addison tell the woman that she owed Meredith one hell of an apology. She had been set to hate the woman, simply based on the fact that she had been and still was legally Derek's wife. She was hard to hate though. She was kind to her patients and from what she had seen, a terrific doctor. Neonatal wasn't the easiest profession to be in. Meredith didn't know if she could do it. Granted, she strongly disliked kids, but it was especially hard to watch a child who was sick.

She had expected her boyfriend's wife to be ordering her around to get coffee and such, but Addison didn't do any of that. She treated Meredith with the same professional courtesy that she might have treated anyone else with. They were most certainly in an awkward situation and Meredith liked to think she could be as gracious as Addison was, but deep down she knew she probably couldn't.

Derek had only crossed her line of vision once and he had looked at her worriedly, but she'd simply flashed him a smile and continued on with her day. Idly, she was curious if he was worried about what she and Addison were discussing, if they were in fact getting along. That in itself brought a grin to her face that did not go unnoticed by her attending.

" I'm not certain I want to ask what that smile is about ,Dr Grey, " she heard Addison's voice come from behind her.

" Just a funny thought, " she replied as she went back to finishing up the paperwork she had been working on.

" Well, I could use some humor today. Want to share this funny thought, " Addison put a cup of coffee down in front of her.

Meredith couldn't help but look surprised.

" Just picture Derek's face if he thought we were trading notes on him, " she sipped at her coffee.

Addison did the same, thinking about it for a moment before grinning back at the intern.

The nurses around them looked at them strangely.

" So I just heard the strangest thing, Shep, " Derek turned to see Burke approaching him.

" Oh and what's that, " Derek asked curiously, stopping and allowing the other doctor to catch up with him.

" That your wife and your girlfriend are getting along quite well, " Burke grinned.

Derek groaned. That could _not _be a good sign.

" You know how hospital gossip is. Maybe people are just imagining something that isn't there, " He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Burke.

Burke let out a laugh, and slapped him on the back as he walked away.

" Keep telling yourself that, Dr. Sheperd."

He finally got the opportunity to see for himself when he was once again waiting for Meredith to finish up. She and Addison both stepped off the elevator, drinking what Addison liked to call "ju-ju" and laughing heartily about whatever it was they were discussing. He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Nope, his eyes weren't deceiving him. They were actually getting along. They both looked up to see him staring at them, jaw slack and they parted ways. Meredith approached him casually.

" I think I just witnessed something from the Twilight zone, " He said by way of greeting.

" What? We were just talking, " Meredith shrugged innocently as she put on her jacket.

" You were just talking to my soon to be ex wife, " He deadpanned.

" Would you prefer us tearing each other's hair out?"

" That would be less weird than what I just witnessed, " Derek replied.

" Oh, lighten up. She's only going to be here for a few days, " Meredith rolled her eyes as they headed out the door into the wet Seattle night.


End file.
